broadcastingfandomcom-20200215-history
Index of miscellaneous call letters: W
Experimental calls These calls used a system similar to amateur radio calls, but generally with an "X" as the first letter after the geographic-area number. Experimental calls issued in the very early days of broadcasting, not containing a K/W prefix, are listed separately in this location. Most of these stations were either Apex stations which later became FM stations, FM stations, or television stations. W1XAV | W1XAY | W1XBS | W1XPW | W1XSL | W1XTG | W1XY W2XAP | W2XBA | W2XBO | W2XBS | W2XBU | W2XCD | W2XCO | W2XCP | W2XCR | W2XCW | W2XOR | W2XQR | W2XR | W2XWG | W2XWV | W2XX W3XAD | W3XAK | W3XK | W3XL | W3XO W6XAI W7XAO W8XAV | W8XFM | W8XT W9XAA | W9XAG | W9XAO | W9XAP | W9XAZ | W9XBY | W9XER | W9XG | W9XR | W9XYH W10XU Frequency-based FM calls The call-letter plan adopted for FM stations in 1941 was intended to be systematic: first a K or W, then two digits representing the frequency, then one or two letters representing the location. Frequencies at the time were in the range of 43 to 49 MHz, and the two-digit frequency code was obtained by dropping the "4" and the decimal point; thus W81SP was on 48.1 MHz in Springfield, Massachusetts. W31NY | W39B | W39NY | W41MM | W43B | W45BR | W45CM | W45D | W45RG | W45V | W47A | W47C | W47NV | W47NY | W47P | W47PH | W49B | W49BN | W49D | W49FW | W49PH | W51C | W51NY | W51R | W53H | W53PH | W55M | W55NY | W57A | W57PH | W59C | W59NY | W63C | W63NY | W63SY | W65H | W67B | W67C | W67NY | W69PH | W71NY | W71RF | W71SB | W73PH | W75C | W75NY | W75P | W81SP | W85A | FM translator calls FM stations, rebroadcasting local AM stations in areas where reception is poor, known as FM translator stations, have a new type of call sign, resembling the frequency-based call signs of the 1940s. The call consists of a K or W, a three-digit numeral which starts with 201 for 88.1 MHz and goes up to 300 for 107.9 MHz, and two more letters: W201AA-W300ZZ Other calls not classified WQO76 Category:Call letter index pages See also 3- and 4-letter K calls KA | KB | KC | KD | KE | KF | KG | KH | KI | KJ | KK | KL | KM | KN | KO | KP | KQ | KR | KS | KT | KU | KV | KW | KX | KY | KZ 3- and 4-letter W calls WA | WB | WC | WD | WE | WF | WG | WH | WI | WJ | WK | WL | WM | WN | WO | WP | WQ | WR | WS | WT | WU | WV | WW | WX | WY | WZ Miscellaneous calls K | Other Category:Call letter index pages